Ready or Not I'm ComingFOR YOU!
by Black.Hearted.Bitch2992
Summary: Never done a summary before so sorry if I suck at it. This starts during the time that Edward left Bella. Eventually Bella wants revenge. And she will get it. At the begining Bella will be human. Not decided yet who Bella will be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Ready or Not, I'm Coming…FOR YOU!**

_Authors Note: _

_ I do NOT own anything related to twilight. Also I do not own the song that is used in this story. There will be a link to the song on my profile. This is my first time writing so Im sure to mess up and not be perfect at it. I would not be rude to you, so please at dont be rude with the critical reviews. I picked mystery/suspense for this story because of the way the song goes. I know the story isnt starting off that way but give it time and it will. Also to get the full meaning with the way the lyrics go you will probably need to listen to the song. Sorry if its not your type of music, but I thought it would be good for this story. The only character that I somewhat own in this story as of right now is Nikki, she is my bff, and I luv her to death. LYLAS NIKKI! Ok enough with the babbling, onto the story. *Tara*_

_**BPOV**_

It's been four months since Fucktard left. If you are wondering who Fucktard is, well, that is the new name I have given to Edward. For the last four months I just sat around and let life pass me by. Don't get me wrong, I have been going to school every day. But while there I would just sit there quietly and do my work while speaking to no one. I never hung out with my friends, not that I have friends anymore. They got tired of my behavior and let me be. The only friend I still have is the new girl named Nikki. The only friend I regret losing is Angela. She was really nice and sweet. I should have been a better friend to her, but I honestly don't think she understood what I was going thru. I do wish her the best life has for her though and hope she is happy in whatever she chooses to do in life.

It was during lunch one day, while I was talking with Nikki, that I decided enough is enough, I'm not going to sit around and let life pass me by anymore. During our conversation, even though she understood how upset I was over Fucktard leaving me, she also helped me to see a lot of other things about _him._ Nikki helped me to see that _he_ was nothing more than a controlling jerk. Although _he_ did seem to love me, Fucktard could have showed it better. _H_e also shouldn't have always treated me as a child by telling me what to do and where to and where not to go. I guess _he_ thought that just because _he _was over 100 years old, that he knew better than me. HA! What a laugh! It was also during this talk that I could feel the depression leaving my system, only to be replaced with a raging anger that was almost uncontrollable. With this newfound anger I decided to start the fifth month of Fucktards absents with a life changing make over! So, that means goodbye to the Bella that everyone knows as the quiet shy girl who never stood up for herself. Now on to discover the new me! With that thought, I grabbed Nikki's hand and told her we are ditching the rest of school and going shopping.

*Please Review, all reviews are helpful. Thanks!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready or Not, I'm Coming…FOR YOU!**

_AN: Again I do NOT own anything twilight related. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2

BPOV

Of course nothing goes easy for me. We had just come from putting our books into our lockers, and were on our way out the door. As soon as the door opened we heard, "Now where do you two young ladies think you are headed?" We turned around and seen the new drama teacher. He hasn't been here that long so I'm not sure what his name is. "Oh shit", said Nikki as she bumped into me. "My thoughts exactly" I told her low enough so the teacher didn't hear. "Well, ladies I asked you a question" said Mr. whatever his name is. Nikki gave me a look, and I knew right then with that look that her come back was more than likely going to get us into a world of trouble. "Well, Mr. what's your name again? Oh wait, I don't really care. Now as for where we are headed, that's not really any of your business." Ok, I was right, this teacher was getting really upset, so upset his face is turning colors, and she's not even finished with her comeback. Nikki continued with "Since we are both eighteen and old enough to sign ourselves out, we are leaving early and going home! Do you have a problem with that?" Damn I didn't think his face could get any redder but I was so wrong. I couldn't do anything but sit there and laugh, this poor fool of a teacher just stood there opening and closing his mouth before finally recovering and saying " That rudeness was uncalled for and I will not stand for it again." I turned and looked and Nikki and we just busted out laughing. Seriously is that all he had to say? Once the drama king walked away we went and signed out at the office. We decided that we would both drive our cars to my house and then leave to go to town from there.

When I got home dad was still there. "Dad", I called out walking into the house, I left the door open for Nikki to follow me in. Dad was in the kitchen when we found him. "Hello Mr. Swan", Nikki said as she pulled a chair up beside dad at the table. "Dad, I thought you were supposed to be at work already?" "Yea and I thought you 'both' were still supposed to be in school." I looked at Nikki almost begging her to help me out here, and she just shrugged her shoulders at me. I glared at her for a moment, then she just laughed at me. Nice, real nice! "So, um dad, the reason we 'both' are out of school is because, well you know how I have been all depressed about Fucktard leaving," "Isabella!", my dad yells at me, although he has a slight grin on his face. "Oh uh, I meant Edward, sorry dad. But, the reason we are out of school is because well, I want a complete life make over. I'm tired of just sitting around being depressed over Fu.. _him_, and I thought that by going shopping and changing a few things, that maybe I could begin with the life makeover." Dad set there and just looked at me for a few minutes before he spoke, when he did, all he said was "its about time, here is some money you girls have fun and behave yourselves." I gave dad the biggest hug while saying thank you over and over again. He finally left for work after I left him know we would probably be staying in town over night. Deciding it would be best to shower then go to town, Nikki went first while I went to clean out my closet.

Cleaning out my closet was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Its not that I liked all of the clothes that were in here. I just wasn't expecting the emotions that came with throwing out the clothes. I mean I know Alice thought she was doing good by getting me all of these clothes. But I wonder, did she even know me? I mean for real, some of the clothes I wouldn't even put on my dog, well if I had a dog. I'm not trying to be mean towards Alice, but I will be glad to get some clothes that I like. As I put the clothes into the garbage bags so I can give them away, a few tears fell down my face. I didn't wipe them away I just let them fall. Nikki came into my room and saw me crying, she hugged me and said " I promise, everything will get easier as more time passes." After filling up a few more bags, I finally went and had my shower. Getting dressed after my shower turned out to be a bit difficult considering I had thrown out most of my clothes, but I managed to find some jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Nikki was completely ready and after I finished my hair and make up we were out the door.

* _Remeber, reveiws good and bad help to make a better writer. Also I am new to this so once I can get the hang of uploading and replying to the reviews I will always try my best to reply to each one. Also some input on who Bella and NIkki should end up with would be helpful. Thank you for reading. Tara*_


End file.
